The perfect gift
by Whozonegirl
Summary: Aaron, Pam and the pack are happy for two reasons: there will be a wedding soon and also, a new special member will join to the pack; but that seemed to be just so perfect...to be a full true. Somebody thinks it's not ok, and he's going to do something...
1. Chapter 1:Spying

**Chapter 1: Spying **

It was six o'clock in the afternoon and all the pack was at home now. Cody and Mike were watching TV, Marcus and Koa were talking in their room and Jojo was preparing a snack for Mana in the kitchen.

"_F__licka flicka flicka here you are, cata cata cata caterpillar ; flowing in and filling up my hopeless heart, oh never never go, dust my lemon lies, with powder pink and sweet; the day I stop is the day you change, and fly away from me._

_You flicker and you're beautiful, you glow inside my head, you hold me hypnotized I'm mesmerized, your flames, the flames that kiss me ; oh dust my lemon lies, with powder pink and sweet; the day I stop is the day you change, and fly away from me_."

Pam was listening and dancing with Aaron "Who-cure" in their room; she was waiting for Jojo's sisters and Sally to come and help her with the lasts arrangements for the wedding.

It remained just two weeks for it and during all this time, she had to change the size of the dress once and twice to fit in it. This was going to be the fifth time "And I hope it is the last" she thought.

Now it was clearly visible that a little baby was inside her, and this sight made everybody to be as excited as she was with the new member.

Suddenly, in the highest note when Aaron made her twirl, she could feel the baby stirred inside, as if he enjoyed just as much as Pam.

She smiled. –He likes it- said to Aaron and kissed him.

-Oh, so now I'm not the only one who makes you smile, huh? -He said smelling her hair. She simply chuckled.

Then the doorbell sounded.

-I go- they heard Jojo. The next they heard were the voices of the elder sisters (at least twenty five) chattering and trampling over the grey and black who, and finally Sally and Heady helping him to stand up.

-Think it's better we go out before they hurt him- said Aaron and helped her to stand up from the bed, where they finished the song.

-Is brother ok? - was saying Heady when they opened the door.

-Heady, you made a complete question! - said Mana.

-Brother Mana!

He lifted her and gave the little who a kiss on her pink cheek.

-Where's…? - started Sally before all Jojo's sisters shrieked "PAM" and ran onto her and started asking her a lot of questions.

"Just as the last time" thought Aaron and went with his cousin and Jojo.

-We are going to rob you Pam for some hours- winked Holly to Aaron as she pushed his fiancé out of the house. The entire crowd followed them and as fast as all of them entered, they left and the house now seemed emptier than usual.

-I'm glad I'm not Pam- said Mike chuckling.

-Yes, guess at least all is going right as she wanted- said Aaron sitting on the couch.

-Oh no young man, you're not sitting there- said suddenly Koa with a mischievous look.

-No way, you won't say no again- said Mike pulling him from the couch.

-That's right. You need also look handsome in your wedding- said Cody in a funny way.

-And for that reason Ned wanted us to give you this, so try it on- said Marcus pulling out from behind a neat, black tuxedo. Aaron's visible eye went wide eyed.

-Try it on, try it on! - cheered all the pack.

He smiled and took it from Marcus before entering in his room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Where's she right now? - asked a man's voice.

-She's gone with some of the McDodd; I'm following them right now but…

-What? Continue- said the voice hearing the spy's nervous.

-Sr., I'm afraid that this is not in your plans- continued the spy.

-What is it? Speak up! – demanded.

- She's… Oh they have stopped in a wedding dresses shop. I will park here.

-So she's going to get married? - said pensatively the voice.

-Or so it seems, but it's understandable why- said the spy looking through his binoculars.

-What do you mean? And you better say everything this time or I will burn all your money- threatened.

-Ok, ok man, there's no reason to be rude!

-So talk, what happen?

-Your daughter is pregnant.

Silence.

-I will go and visit her. But I will call you later; I have another work for you and some of your men.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Girls, I'm not sure if this is ok- said Pam looking at her self in the mirror.

She was finally dressed with her wedding dress, now adjusted at her size. It was a white and sheer dress but also simple, close fitting under the chest by a pink lace.

-You look lovely Pam, don't worry- said Sally sweetly.

-Yeah, it's ok. Just see it this way; it looks like if you had more crinolines in front- said Hilda.

-Hilda, you're not making it better- said sourly Holly realising Pam's blushed face.

-Don't hear the bad taste comments, you look perfect, for sure Aaron would love it- said Sally reassuring her.

-Put on the pretty crown –said Heady handing a _haku lei_, made of pink orchids of the same colour as the lace, to Pam.

-Ok, but just because you asked it-. She put it on her head and once more took a look in the mirror. All the sisters awed.

-Oh yeah, definitely: you look perfect- said Holly.

-Now it only lasts the hairstyle! – said Lilly, another of Jojo's sisters. At this moment all the whos cheered making the rest of the costumers put their fingers on their ears.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Aaron came out from the room.

-So? Am I as handsome as you expected Cody?

-Yeah, you're pretty cool- said Cody laughing.

He twirled as all the pack gave him approval signs.

-You look grate, man! - said Marcus.

-You see? It isn't that bad trying on the tux at least one time before the big day- said Koa, who had been pushing with the idea.

-Yeah, I guess it's not that bad. Now, the show is over- said before going back to the room.

When he finally was dressed again, he came out and looked at all the pack.

Everybody was in silence.

-So what do we do now? - asked Mike.

-Why don't we wait? - said Jojo with a pack of pop corn in his hands, obviously meaning "movie".

-I love waiting- said Mana and jumped on the couch.

One movie later the doorbell sounded. Jojo stood up from the side of Mana and opened the door, but this time he avoided all his sisters.

-Big brothers! - said Heady running with the pack.

-Little sis! - said Koa and lifted her in the air before catching her again.

Finally entered Pam and Sally, who was talking cheerfully of each one of her daughters and how did she brought them to the world.

-Of course it hurts dear, but it's all worth- finished Sally. Pam was wide eyed.

-I…I admire you Sally, but, can you talk about any other _not painful_ thing?

Sally laughed. –Oh sorry, I didn't pretend to scare you, but don't worry, you will know what to do.

-Yeah, I guess…

-Aren't you having dinner with us? We can make room for everyone- said Marcus, who had Heady on his shoulders.

-Thank you dear, but Ned is alone at home with the rest and he surely needs my help- said Sally.

-Yeah mom, think it's better you go- said Jojo smiling.

All the sisters went out of the house and once out all of them said a clear and loud "BYE" to the pack.

-Well, who wants to have dinner? - asked Koa.

-Me! - said Mana lifting his arm.

Then the doorbell sounded once more in this afternoon.

-This is for brother Mana- said Heady handing Cody a small pink orchid.

-Nice flower Heady, I will give it to him. Bye!

Again, somebody called to the door.

-Yeah? - asked Cody.

-Does he like it? - asked Heady.

-Sweetie, leave them alone. Come on- called Sally from the large car.

-Sure he will like it, now, go to the car.

-Bye Cody! - Said little Heady waving her arm.

Cody closed the door, and five minutes after, the doorbell sounded again.

-If somebody else touch that doorbell once more I will put off its sound- said Mike.

-I like it, it's like music for seconds- said Jojo who was helping Koa with the dinner that night.

- I go this time- said Pam. Then she opened the door and her face went white.

-Hello.

-What are you doing here? - She asked sourly.

-So it's true…- said Pam's father.

-How did you get this direction?

-Oh, your father has…some contacts here. But any way, aren't you happy that your father came to see you?

-What do you want? - She asked, now reddened because of the anger.

-Oh, calm down, you're going to pass on that creature your bad mood.

-So why don't you simply leave? That's all that _we_ need.

-Any problem dear? - said suddenly Aaron, who had followed her before.

-No, this man is leaving – she said at the same time she started closing the door, but her father stopped her.

-So you're going to get married with this…young man? I remember you…- said half closing his eyes and staring at Aaron.

-That's not your matter- said Pam trying to close the door once more, but again she was stopped.

-Oh, I guess this must be the father of that mean son of yours.

Suddenly Pam slapped his face and he backed off.

-Don't dare to talk about our son any more! - She said.

-Ungrateful... - said her father, and at the same time he tried to slap back Pam, but Aaron's hand grabbed his hand and twisted his arm making him a firm lock.

-The last time we saw us, I told you that if you touched her, I would broke you. Don't make me keep the threat, sir- said Aaron in a serious way.

-You're going to lead her to the altar impure, you've stolen her pride. What a fiancé you are, trying to protect her but sullying her insides.

Aaron hearing this released him.

-You better be off from here. I'm not as patient as you think- he said.

-What will your mother say, huh Pam? She won't be happy knowing that she has lost her single daughter and in the worst way.

The man left and finally Pam slammed the door trying to show her rage against him. Just then she hugged Aaron tight, letting some tears escape, as he held her back.

-I don't want to see him again- said Pam between sobs.

-He won't ever touch you, I promise-, said Aaron.

Pam noticed some feeling in his voice, and even if she didn't know which one it was, she kissed him, trying to cure the both of them.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-So? What can we do for you sir?- said the spy.

-Your work is find the way to take her out from the house.

-And then sir?

-Bring her to me.

* * *

**Ok, how does this starts, huh? Hello again :) This is the new story from the sequel to Vampire 1031 stories and mines, so if you like it you should read at least the most recently stories. Thank you to evry one of your, readers; to my friend Flying Werecats and her reviews; to Animation Universe 2006, for his Oc's as always; and finally and the most important, to my dear brother Vampire 1031, who has been as important in the sequel as he is to me. Read and Review guys! **

**PS: The italic letters are from a song named "The Caterpillar" of the wonderful group "The Cure", they rock! X3  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Inner strenght Part 1

**Chapter 2: Inner strength**

**(Part one)**

That night after the dinner, Pam told the pack the recent events and all of them were annoyed, so once more, even if the dinner had been appetizing, everybody left some food in their plates. The lack of hunger was never a good sign.

-Why in the world our dinners are always spoiled? - said Mike pushing his plate.

-Forget the dinner Mike, why is somebody trying to bring us down always? - said Mana a bit mad.

-I'm sorry guys- said Pam softly.

-You don't have to excuse you, it's not your fault your father be such an idiot -, said Cody smiling at her.

Even if the pack tried to reassure her and even if she knew that it wasn't her fault, she couldn't stop feeling that something wasn't going well and that was why her smile didn't return. Something was bugging deeply in Aaron; he was hiding again his feelings. Right now, he had his fingers interlocked with hers, something he didn't do often.

-Hey guys, why don't you go and sleep now? We will clear the table and finish the kitchen- said Koa seeing that nothing the pack would say will make them feel better.

-Yeah, it will be better for the three of you that you get some rest from all the events- said Jojo.

-Thank you guys, good night- said Aaron without releasing Pam and entered in their room.

-Do you guys think this is over? - asked after some minutes Marcus.

-What do you mean? - asked Mana.

-Yeah, you know; that her dad simply accepted their wedding and their son- continued Marcus wiping a glass.

-I won't be so sure. We don't really know what her father is capable to do- answered Jojo.

-I wish we never know it- said Mana and kissed Jojo on a cheek to calm his anger. "I really wish it".

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Dear, what are you hiding this time? - Said Pam putting a hand on Aaron's cheek and making him look at her eyes.

He simply avoided her look; how he detested that she realised what he felt. He didn't want her to feel down or pity for him, he wanted to see her smile all the time, he wanted to make her happy and free her from worries or any kind of pain, but even if he tried his best, she always made that gesture, putting her hand on his cheek, demanding his eyes to tell her something more that just a simple…

-Everything is ok- as he was saying right now. Then she would frown, she did, and now he would have to let her get into him.

-You asked me long ago to trust in you…I did, you see; I trust you my life and _his_ , but you still trying to pretend that "everything is ok" while your hand is holding mine so tight and your voice is just so plain…

-You don't need to feel bad for anything that can happen to me. I'm strong enough for the three of us.

-I know Aaron- she said releasing him and sitting on the bed, -I know you are strong, but it's obvious when something hurts you. I just want to heal you, to make it easy for you!

-Then why you're so pushy with expressing my feelings? That doesn't make it easier.

-Because I love you, and I need to be sure that if I'm happy you will too! - She was tearing again, "Oh why do I have to be so sensitive now?" she thought wiping her eyes; but she had reasons to do it. She had never liked to see him that way, and she felt kind of useless because she couldn't help him, because he didn't let her to do it, and she was tired of him trying to keep his feelings deep inside.

Aaron saw her, sitting there, trying to be at least a 25% strong as him, hiding again her face behind her streaked hair and passing her fingers nervously between it.

He sat next to Pam, who was looking down now, and started walking his fingers on her stomach.

-What are you doing? - She asked.

-Is somebody there? - He asked knocking slightly with a finger.

She smiled.

-Oh, you won't move, huh? I guess you also don't like us to feel bad. What do you suggest me to do son? - Aaron kept quiet.

-Oh, that's simply the best idea you could give- he said, cupping Pam's face in his hands and kissing her slowly, letting the minutes flow and the rhythm of their hearts grow. The baby stirred again, just like in the afternoon and both of them felt it.

-I think he's happier now, don't you? - He asked her.

-I think he was trying to said, "Oh, come on; tell her your feelings!" – She said caressing his hair, their faces touched by their foreheads –Tell me, I can help you- continued now biting his neck softly, almost inviting him to continue the game.

And how he loved when she did it.

-It's just a stupid worry- said Aaron closing his eyes and letting her kiss his jaw until she reached his ear and whispered: -That stupid worry is hurting you, I want it out- she pushed him to the bed and leaned next to him passing an arm over his chest.

-Oh, you will laugh at me- he said.

-Do you really think so? Then I want to hear it- said Pam closing her eyes as well as him.

-Your father was right at least in one thing- then she opened her eyes and sat over him carefully and he continued, -You're not virgin-.

She smiled sweetly and said: -But I'm complete-.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Later that night, while everybody was sleeping, Mana sat on his bed all shaken.

-What's wrong? - asked Jojo with slumber in his voice.

-I'm not sure, it's like a bad feeling- said Mana trying to look the hour in the clock. Then Jojo sat down and put a hand on Mana's shoulder.

-Is it related to the pack?

-Yeah, but it's about Koa or Aaron, we have that kind of connection…The strange thing is that I feel it more distant…

-What do you mean? – asked Jojo.

-It's not about them…- said Mana yawning and laid down again.

Jojo waited pensatively for Mana to continue, but seeing that he was sleeping again, he kissed Mana's cheek and hugged him before the drowsiness came down over him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Come on guys, if you don't want to be late then you should go now- said Pam kissing them all on their cheeks one by one as they were going out the door, except for Aaron, who kissed her on the lips and went out

-Bye! - She waved as all the cars hooted at the same time as farewell.

Finally she was alone as every morning. Now that the pack had found a job, everyone had to leave early and Pam could start tiding their rooms sooner, have all cleaned and the food prepared before they arrived.

But today something was different. Today she wasn't alone, and she didn't know it.

-Are you ready? - asked the spy to his men by a small microphone. They were situated at the sides of the house, three in each side, and the spy.

He knocked the backwards door and waited.

"Who can be now?" thought Pam; "Maybe one of the guys forgot something"

Pam opened the door but nobody was there. She walked down and out some more steps and before she could do or think nothing more, the spy rushed to her and covered her mouth with his hand.

She, surprised, just tried to poke him with her elbow and stepped on the spy's foot, whose shout was a sign. But it all soon was useless, because the men came and held her from her arms and one of them injected a substance that made her fall asleep easily.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Where am I? - She asked, feeling some kind of pain in all her body and a cold metal base underneath a thin clothe that she was wearing now instead her jeans and t-shirt.

-Don't worry dear, I promise this will be a fast process; just let the liquid act- said a known voice.

No, it wasn't true, he couldn't be…

-Father! - She said sitting up and looking around. She was in the garage of her home in Whoville. Suddenly the pain started going up from her feet as if somebody was nailing her with knives.

-What is happening to me? - Pam asked; rage in her eyes burning as much as the pain.

-Didn't I tell you once that my greatest passion was making experiments? Well dear, you're collaborating with a new one. By the way, how are you feeling? I need to get some notes…

-You are using me! –Pam shouted as the pain remained down there.

-No, I'm giving you the chance to recover your pride. You will make so happy to your mother…

-What are you talking about? - She asked then grabbing her stomach, as if that was enough to protect her son.

-Well, I guess that the patient must know the end of the reaction- started Pam's father, talking more for him, and continued: -Well, right now, a substance is running into your veins slowly until it reaches it's real target: that little despiciable baby into you. Just then the liquid will corrode the creature and you will bring it out as if _it_ was a rotten food.

-I YOU! I order you to suck out all the liquid now! - said Pam feeling a new wave of pain.

-Now it's too late! The only way is dangerous, you can die…- said her father with a devilish grin and a maniac look.

Pam looked around for something to suck the liquid out. Suddenly her eyes caught it: it was a scalpel. She handed it and looked at it as if she was fascinated with it. Her father followed all her movements…

"You won't do it. You're just so weak…" he thought, but suddenly Pam put the scalpel on her left wrist and let a single tear before closing her eyes and whispering:

-I'm sorry Aaron-.

* * *

**Well, what a cliff huh? Pam's father is a maniac ! What is she going to do? Is the pack going to help her? Will she save her son? Yeah, a lot of questions, but I won't say more, hahaha. Vamp, I really hope you're enjoying this, the same for you Flying XD Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2:Inner stenght Part 2

**Chapter 2: Inner strength **

**(Part two)**

Mana and the pack were going back home from their jobs. Suddenly Mana jammed on the brakes making all the cars behind hoot at him and Jojo, who simply looked at him. Mana started the car again and continued.

-What's wrong Mana? – asked Jojo, when finally Mana parked the car in front of the house.

-Is that strange feeling again, something isn't going well - said Mana taking off his seatbelt. –I got to talk to my brother and Aaron, I don't like it-.

Both went out of the car and in that precise moment arrived the other five, so they waited them to enter.

-Hey Mana, have you got the feeling that something isn't ok?- asked Koa pulling out his keys to open the door.

-Yeah, I was going to ask you the same. Aaron, did you?- asked Mana.

-Yes, this morning, but I don't know why…- Aaron stood pensatively for while, hearing the pack laughing and talking about their feeling, and that it probably could be worn out, but then…

-Where's Pam?- asked Jojo coming from the kitchen.

That was the last thing he needed to realise.

-She's in danger- said simply Aaron. All the pack turned and looked at him, but just Koa and Mana understood it all.

Suddenly the door was slammed and the spy's men stood there to complete their mission.

Then Aaron's eyes caught the spy's. –You! Where is mi fiancé? – demanded making his voice sound low and serious while he started putting on his black biker gloves.

The spy laughed. –There's only a way for you to know it- said the spy and stepped in his fighting stance as well as his men.

-Oh, good; let's have some fun- whispered Mana to Jojo putting on his chocker; seeing this, Koa put his pacifier in his mouth and the rest waited in their stances for the "dance" to start.

Aaron closed his eyes, half smiled and said: -Try me-.

-Eliminate them! - shouted the spy and all the six men ran onto the pack, while he stayed with Aaron. –Make this easy kid and give up…- Aaron gave him a punch in his jaw and told him again: -Where's my fiancé?-.

The spy spitted to the floor and answered: -My orders are clear, just complete the mission-. Then he gave Aaron a kick but he avoided it and punched him in the stomach by the same time he said: -Wrong answer-.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Koa were fighting two men: Koa took one by his arms and twisted them both behind and made the man kneel on the floor. Marcus had lowered his body and kicked the other man's legs, so he fell to the floor easily and Marcus took his arms and pulled them from behind and put one foot on his head. Soon the two men were whimpering and asking forgiveness.

-Please, I needed the job! - said the one who was kneeled.

-Is that true? - asked Koa looking him forcefully making the man shiver.

-Yes sir-. Finally Koa and Marcus walked the two men out of the house and pushed them causing them to fall on the floor once more. The men looked up to Koa and Marcus.

-Look for another job, and never come back! - said Marcus.

-We won't be so merciful with you next time- finished Koa.

After some seconds Koa looked at Marcus and said: -Oh that was so easy! I didn't even had to use my fists!-. His friend simply looked at him and gave him a soft punch in the arm.

Back in the living room, Jojo was running and jumping from couch to couch and running in circles around the room while one man tried to catch him. Jojo was even laughing; it was kind of a game for him because the man was tripping once and twice with everything that Jojo let fall or got stuck between the coaches, not like Jojo who was agile and thinner, (due to the years of practise in his observatory).

Finally the man got tired and Jojo leaded him to the kitchen.

-I'm…going…to catch you! - said the man running behind Jojo, who was surrounding the table.

That just made Jojo laughing more and told him: -That if you catch your breath first! -. Then he took a fry pan and sat on the work top and waited until the man got nearer.

-I… got you- said barely the man all reddened. Jojo smiled and said: -I don't think so! - And hit the man with the fry pan making him fall unconscious.

-Game over-.

Mike and Cody also were having trouble with two men…or maybe it's better to say that the two men were having problems with the two brothers.

-Hey Mike! I've got a bunch of his moustache! - said Cody jumping from his bed to his brother's.

-Give me back that, stupid kid! –demanded the owner of the moustache.

-Nope, it's mine now. Hey, how do I look bro? – asked Cody still jumping and putting the moustache over his face.

-Mmm, you look just like if you were forty years older- said Mike laughing and jumping as well as Cody.

Finally, the two men got tired of the two brothers and threw their arms to catch them both, but instead of that, they fell on the bed and the two brothers jumped over them.

-Oh gee! This man is not a good mattress- complained Mike jumping on the man's back.

-I agree; this one is just so…muscular- said Cody with repulsion.

-Then I guess we will have to put them on the trash- smiled Mike.

Two minutes latter, the two men were tied from his hands and feet and were in their trash cans while the two brothers looked at them satisfied.

-This is our best work-, said Mike; -Yeah- said simply Cody and went back to the house.

Mana was fighting with one man in the living room also. He was taking control of the man completely, who was laid on the floor. Mana kicked the man in the stomach and this made him turn face downwards and then he jumped and smashed the man's body against the floor. Once over him, Mana put his elbow on the man's head and told him: -The first thing you must know when you know me, is that I don't allow anybody to hurt my friends, but how you haven't got the chance to know this rule before, I'm going to let you go and you will be good and never recover your work. Understand?

The man nodded how he could and Mana stood up and grabbed him from his collar and made the man stand up too. Then turned the man to face him and showed him a terrifying look. The man simply started trying to run and finally Mana left him go.

-I detest rude guests-.

Marcus has been avoiding the man's punches and kicks as well other kind of movements the whole time. -Aw, come on! Don't tell me that somebody paid you for this- said Marcus walking towards the door still avoiding his movements, until both of them were out. Suddenly Marcus stepped in again and let the man outside closing the door calmly. –Uff! I think I need some rest-.

Finally, Aaron hit the spy with his elbow in the chest and upped the arm to hit his face, then turned and caught him from the collar and threw him to the floor. Once there the spy curled up into a ball and begged Aaron to stop:

-I was just following orders, please, don't kill me!-.

-Aaron simply half smiled and whispered in his ear: -If you appreciate your life as much as you say, then you will tell me where my fiancé is-.

-Yes, yes I will tell you! - cried the spy. Now all the pack was gathered around them waiting for the answer.

-She's at Mr. Moor's house, in Whoville! His father asked us to do this. Please let me go! - Then Aaron released him.

-Let's go. And you, you better look for a new job- said Aaron before heading out along the pack.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A fine red line started running down Pam's hand. The pain as well the liquid were going to reach its target.

-What the hell do you think you're doing? - shouted her father rushing at Pam and taking her out the scalpel.

-I won't be one of your experiments- said Pam taking back the scalpel and pushing him with a nearer metal table.

"It's cutting enough, it will serve me well. I must be stronger now…" thought Pam putting the scalpel on her stomach and closed her eyes before pressing down. She let a growl come out from her mouth as the sharp object cut the superficial skin.

Her father was in total shock seeing this, and before he could stop her, the metallic door of the garage was open and seven whos appeared.

-PAM! - shouted Aaron who ran towards her. –Get him! - said to the others.

-Dear…- she said without stopping.

-What are you doing? You're bleeding! - He said grabbing Pam's hand and trying to pull out the instrument.

-I'm going to take him out before it's too late.

-Too late? What are you taking about? Stop this! - said Aaron pulling out the scalpel and throwing it to the floor.

Pam started crying. –He's going to die…

-Pam, look at me, what is going on? - said Aaron taking her face.

- We can do nothing. My… father injected me a substance and that's going to destroy our son if it reaches him… it is coming upper! – She squeezed his hand forcefully as the pain went on. –I need to take him out, that way you will have your own family, as you wanted…Even if I'm not here, you won't be alone if he lives. Help me…- she said pointing to the scalpel on the floor.

Then Aaron caught her plan…

-NO! I won't lose you! - He said pressing on her cut to stop the slow flow.

-We don't have any other chance!

-I won't lose you Pam, understand? - repeated Aaron and ran towards her father.

-DEPICIABLE MADMAN! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! - shouted Aaron and everybody released the man before Aaron stamped him against the wall.

-How could you? - Muttered; -HOW COULD YOU? She's your daughter, and the baby inside her is your grandson. They don't even deserve to be called family of yours. You don't deserve the life…

Aaron throw him to the floor and sat over him. Then he pulled his neck back and he was going to turn it and break it, but…

-Don't… Don't do it… It doesn't matter now- said Pam who had got down from the metallic table and was now dragging her nearer. Koa and Mana helped her to stand up.

-What do you mean, Pam? - asked Aaron.

-It's late…the liquid…has reached him

-No…

All the pack gasped and looked from Aaron to Pam.

Aaron released her father and the man ran out from the house, he wouldn't be back…

-I'm sorry…I…- Aaron hugged her and made the pack a sign to let them alone. Everybody went back to their cars crestfallen.

Both fell to their knees and cried for a bit.

She, because she couldn't save their son, the prove of their complete and true love, now destroyed, and just because she wanted to live happy for once and give Aaron what he needed the most.

He, because he had lost his most precious treasure, the lace that joined them even more, mix of their veins and flesh; their joy, their pride, but the most…their love.

He backed a bit and looked at her eyes; Pam didn't avoid him this time. Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, trying to give him back some of the much he had lost. And for once Aaron let her heal him, letting her love be expressed that way, not caring for the tears. He followed her too.

But suddenly Pam stopped and sat giving him a questioning look.

-What? - asked Aaron getting nearer.

-Kiss me - asked Pam. Aaron did it.

She looked down to her stomach. The cut haven't been so deep, so the bleeding had stopped.

-Do it again- she said. He repeated the kiss.

She looked at him.

-What is it? - asked Aaron.

She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

-Kiss me once more.

He kissed her but soon he interrupted the kiss.

Aaron looked at her. Pam smiled and nodded.

-He's alive…- whispered Pam, her eyes glittering.

Aaron just stood up and howled.

* * *

**YAY! Their son is alive! I due you an explanation: this chapter is called "Inner strength" because their baby also was strong and survived to the liquid. So now... In the next chapter there will be happier things, I promise, it also can be the last one. Thank you a lot Vampire 1031, I know I always say it, but you deserve it bro! And to you Flying, hope you liked this chappie "GO ODDBALLS!". Hahaha. Now, readers, thank you too! Read, review and wait for more!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: The perfect gift

**Chapter 3: The perfect gift**

It was the day before the wedding. The pack and the rest of the godparents were finishing the final essay of the next morning.

After all the events of almost two weeks ago, everything went as if nothing happened and the only sign of that problem was the mess in the living room that the pack found when they got back home. That night everyone slept well, knowing that they had each other they wouldn't be never alone.

The rest of the week had been full for the pack preparing the lasts things for the wedding and for the new member.

One day while they were having their meal, Marcus asked for the baby's name.

The couple exchanged a look and finally Pam said: -His name is going to be _Shamus_ _Ho'omalu_-.

-Great! He's going to be "Shamus"!- said Mike in a loud voice, hugging his brother and jumping along with him.

Aaron simply rolled his eyes while the rest of the pack chuckled about his reaction.

-Ha! And you said you weren't going to name him Shamus! Thanks Pam!- said Mike kissing her cheek and hugging her again, mocking about Aaron.

-Oh, come on man, quit that annoyance look, after all he won't be the only one, I guess- said Koa punching him faintly. This made Aaron to get blushed slightly as well Pam. – I guess you're right-, he simply said taking Pam's hand and that phrase was followed by several howls.

-Don't be late tomorrow; Mr. You must be the first to enter in the church along your matron of honour- said the father before closing the door. Aaron simply nodded.

-Oh I'm so excited! Everything is going to be perfect! - said Hilda, who was going to be one of the bridesmaids.

-I have to accept that Koa has a great taste for the flowers. White gardenias, beautiful flowers and delicious scent…- said Holly closing her eyes and smiling.

-I just hope it all goes as it has to- said Pam going down stairs as well as the rest.

-Don't worry; I'm sure it will- said Sally.

-Hey s, it's time to go! - called Ned from the other side. –Just remember one thing boy: don't look back because if you do, you will find out that there are more people than you think and you can forget all you have to say- said Ned before getting in the car.

-I won't forget it- smiled Aaron.

Soon the McDodd family went and the pack decided to go to a restaurant.

-Let's make a toast for their happiness! - said Koa once they were at their table.

-And one more because they won't be free anymore! - said Mike. Everyone laughed at this.

- I would like to wish you a full life, there's nothing like finding the real sense to your life, and it's clear you two found it- said Mana.

-I want to wish you a life together, that you never separate even if the things get rough, and that both be the support for each other- said Jojo taking Mana's hand and sending him a sweet look.

-I want to wish you a large family, so you can bring them to the world and show them what really matters in life. That way there will be more good people in this speck- said Cody.

-And finally, I'd like to tell you on behalf of the whole pack that you can always count on us to help you as we've been doing until now, cause no matter what, we will always be your friends- finished Marcus.

-Thank you guys, this means a lot to us- said Pam.

-We should thank specially Mana. Cousin, without you I wouldn't ever meet her and never could know the rest of the pack, all this is all I've ever wanted, a complete family. Thank you.

Then all the pack raised their drinks and after drinking them, they howled, not caring about the strange looks of the rest of the people.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The big day, the sun rose bright and golden, as if announcing the good things that would happen along the day. The wedding was going to be in the afternoon, this because Mana had asked them to do it: he had a surprise.

So it was near the time, (it lasted just three hours for the wedding) and Pam was now with Sally at the McDodd's house, who helped her to dry her fur after the bath.

The day before they have decided that how the bride and groom mustn't see themselves before the wedding, they could get ready separated, and how in the pack's house there were all the boys, Ned and Sally went to Whyville, so Ned could stay and Sally could go back with Pam.

-Oh, this is never going to be dry! Why do we have to have so much fur? I'm going to be late! Is the dye ok? And what if the dress needs to be fixed again? My hair is not going to be ready! I forgot tell Marcus to hide the grilled cheese or Mana will eat it all! Where's the phone?

-Calm down! - Smiled Sally; -Everything is ok. The dye of your fur is even, I'm sure we will finish drying you now, and you don't have to comb your hair that much, we just have to make a half ponytail and put you on the haku lei. And don't worry about the dress, it's perfect now, but about the grilled cheese…Well, it was for Mana after all, so I suppose it doesn't matter that much, right?

-Oh, I guess you're Pam winced and bit her lip.

-Are you ok? - asked Sally.

-Yes, I'm fine; it's just again that little sharp pain, it happens every now and then- said Pam continuing the drying. Sally sent her a doubtful look.

-What? -How often does it happen? - asked Sally brushing her fur, which had the same colour as her face. -Mmm, almost every half hour, is that bad? - asked Pam. -Did it start this morning? -Yes, but it wasn't so often as now, even though it isn't something I can't handle-. -Mmm, dear, I don't want to alarm you but…

-Mom, I can't find my black shoes! - said Holly opening the door of the room.

-Ok, I will go and look for them, lucky I'm almost ready…Help Pam with her fur and I will tell your sisters to come and help you with the dress.

Soon the rest of the bridesmaids came into the room.

-Are you nervous? I bet with one of my friends that you wouldn't vomit because of the excitement as her mother did- said Hilda.

-Well, you can tell her that she can pay you now- said Holly slyly. –Lift the arms-

-Oh! How I love that crinoline, when I get married I won't ask my bridesmaids to wear black dresses and black shoes, they will have pink dresses and all will have a pony to carry them…- said one of the smallest, Ann.

-Don't say foolishness, how in the earth a pony would enter in a church? - replied Lina, who had one year more than Ann.

-Well, I guess at least she can dream…- said Lily with a sigh.

-Look who's talking about dreaming! The greatest daydreamer of the 96…Ok, now let's comb your hair, you will be perfect today- said Holly and the chat went on as if Pam wasn't there.

Meanwhile in the pack's house, everyone was trying to find the way of how to make a neat tie.

-God! Somebody call a woman! How these y ties are made? - said Mike tangling up is fingers with the black cloth.

-Wait guys, it's easy- said Ned and tied his necktie perfectly; -You see, is pretty easy once you know how to…No Cody, you're going to asphyxiate your self that way!

-Hey, look Jojo did it! - said Marcus as Ned finally quit off the tie from Cody's neck. Everyone said "Oh" and soon they were all in a queue to let Ned and their friend help them.

Just at that moment Aaron came out from the room. -Hey guys, how do I look? - He said, now dressed with Ned's black tux, shiny black shoes, and his hair politely combed and his green bang covering his right eye.

-Wow man! You look grate! - said Koa who has finally his tie well done.

-Yeah, for sure you will impress Pam! - said Marcus showing up.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jojo got the sign and he started his music as Aaron stepped in, Holly by his side, just in the time the sun started to set.

All the guests, the McDodds, the pack and the parents of some of them; got up from their sits and looked at him. He walked step by step on a black long carpet between the two files of wood benches that had posies of white gardenias tied with black laces on the sides.

Then all the bridesmaids entered; each one as smiley as the last one, wearing strand-less black dresses that reached their knees, black shiny shoes and untied hair. Each one had half ponytail tided with small pink lei flowers and a bouquet made of the same flowers.

Everyone was excited; finally the bride was going to enter; Aaron was in his final stance as well the bridesmaids, even the father was there… But why didn't she enter?

-But how can this be possible? He's supposed to be just seven and a half months! - told them Pam, kind of worried.

-This things happens dear, now, you must…- started Sally.

-I must go there! - said Pam to Sally: both of them were with Koa outside the church.

-Pam, you need to go to the whospital now! You can't handle the pain during the mass! - said Sally grabbing Pam's arm.

-She's right Pam; I can talk to Aaron and postpone the wedding- said Koa grabbing her right arm.

-No! That never! - Said Pam with a mix of desperation and plea in her voice, -Let's go Koa, take me by his side- continued and pulled of him.

-Are you sure of this? - asked Koa kind of worried.

-I've been sure since long ago.

Finally, when Jojo just couldn't keep the highest note for more, Pam and Koa entered to the church: he, with the same concerned look, and she with a bright smile that covered up the grasp of her arm around Koa's.

Aaron smiled as well, seeing her so beautiful , walking slowly to get by his side and be laced for ever…

Finally when the two of them arrived to the altar and Koa gave her to Aaron both cousins exchanged a look which caused Aaron's smile disappear. He looked at Pam and she just could explain what was going on by squeezing his hand and smiling. Aaron got wide eyed and finally the music stopped and the mass started. Then Jojo had to run to catch up with Mana and they put a pink flower lei lace around them.

As the minutes went by Pam squeezed one and twice his hand, which made Aaron to look at her continuously, so the priest was getting a bit annoyed, even thinking that they were a very young couple and even parents. In the other hand, Koa, who was next to Aaron, used to stick out his head each time Aaron saw Pam, and in one of those times, Holly demanded him an answer of what was going on, so Koa moved his lips so she could read them, not caring about the priest, so when she finally got it, she gasped and her gasp was listened all over the place. When this happened, the pack also demanded an answer for that gasp and all the movements in the altar, so Sally, who was in the first bench along them, told Mana, who was next to her, and Mana told Jojo, and all the way like that until all the pack knew it.

After three quarters of hour latter, it was the moment to exchange the rings and say the vows, but by then Pam couldn't resist it for more and got kneeled. Just then her dress started getting a red stain and as soon as this happened the father just could said:-Oh my God! Somebody help this…miss-.

-See? You needed to go to the whospital, but you stayed- said Koa.

-Oh, I know, just ask Sally to come! - said Pam.

-Ask all the guests to go…No, not you father, you must marry us! - said Aaron seeing that the priest was leaving too.

Holly went along Koa and asked the people to go, as well Ned

-What do I do? - asked Pam who was now sitting on the stairs, Aaron kneeled behind serving her as pillow, taking her hand.

-Just let him out- said Sally and took a look; -Oh dear, he's eager to come out!-

-Priest, continue! - demanded Aaron.

-What? This miss shouldn't be here! You need a doctor not a priest!

-CONTINUE! - demanded all the pack and the couple.

-Ok, so…let's see…- started, wiping his sweat; -Mr. Aaron Whoster, do you want to marry Pamela Moor?

Then Aaron looked at her in the eyes as she looked up, all blushed, and said solemnly:

-I Aaron Whoster vow under the moon of my family and in front of our pack to always love and cherish Pam, I will not say until do us part because not even it self can keep my love for her ; so I vow to love and protect her for all of eternity and even in .

Just then he put the ring on her left finger and smiled.

-And you, Pamela Moor, do you want to marry Aaron Whoster?

-I Pamela Moor promise to love him with an endless love… as pure as the heavenly light of the stars… as true as our heart beating, giving it to him every day; cause… I believe in him blindly to give me the life and the happiness that we've always wanted.

-He's here!-said Sally happily handing them a little fur ball all messed and curled into a ball. –Say hello to him, new parents! - said then Ned with tears in his eyes as well as the rest and taking a photo to them.

-So I declare you husband and wife. You can kiss her- said the priest.

They looked in each other's eyes, just then Pam said:

-Finally we got everything, the perfect life, the perfect love…

-And the perfect gift- he said and leaned over and kissed her, joining them three for ever.

* * *

**Ok guys, this is the last chapter of the story, so I hpe you liked it. Sorry for make you wait so much. I want to thank to my favourite oddball, FlyingWerecats, I really apreciate your reviewes !; to Animation Universe 2005, for his characters and or being so kind to me, and finally the most important, to my best friend Vampire 1031, without you bro anything... Thank ya to all of you readers, and remember: read and review! See ya soon!**


End file.
